Misunderstanding
by artemida'smoon
Summary: Dick Greyson had no idea how the rumor started, but after he became Nightwing, for some reason, all of his teammates think that him and Batman hate each other. Which is ridiculous. 'Cause they don't.


**First of all, I own nothing. Second, this story is probably not according to timeline and yes, I do know that in the comics Bruce and Dick have real disagreements once the latter becomes Nightwing. But I love them as a family so…my story, my rules. Enjoy.**

 **…**

He really had no idea how it happened.

Dick's transformation from Robin to Nightwing had been more or less smooth. For the Bat family at least. Dick still remembered the conversation with his mentor.

…..

 _"_ _You've been standing there for over half an hour. Is there anything you want to share?" Bruce asked typing away on the computer._

 _Dick swallowed. "Bruce…". Something in his voice must have signaled Batman to the seriousness of whatever he was about to say. He turned around and looked at him, leaning forward in the chair._

 _"_ _What is it, Chum?"_

 _"_ _I…with everything happening, with Aqualad and Manta…" Bruce nodded solemnly, his eyes darker, clearly thinking about Kaldur's betrayal. Which never actually happened. Honestly, Dick was torn between being proud that he had managed to fool even Batman, and feeling guilty that he was lying to the man who took him in. He cleared his throat. "Right, so, with all of that going on…the team have decided, that I should be leader. Kaldur was only going to be leader until I was old enough to take the job…" he trailed off._

 _Bruce was silent for a while. "You are not sure if you are ready to be leader?" he asked calmly._

 _"_ _No…no that's not it. I've accepted the leadership of the team."_

 _Bruce frowned and gave him a concerned look. "You look nervous, spit it out Dick."_

 _"_ _I don't want to be Robin…anymore." He said finally. Forced the words out of his mouth._

 _Batman, Bruce, stared at him like he hadn't heard right. Dick continued, desperately trying to explain._

 _"_ _I need change Bruce. Too much has happened, the last couple of years. I have more experience now, I've seen more, I… I've changed, we all have. Not necessarily for the worse, but I'm older. Robin…to me Robin is a child. Which I am not anymore. I've outgrown it. I need to be…someone else, my own hero, out of your shadow. Bruce- "._

 _He cut off, when Bruce, stood up and walked away, his body tense. Not asterous. At all._

 _…_ _.._

There had been a lot of yelling for the next two days. Awkward dinners in which neither said anything, throwing each other glares instead. That type of stuff. Bruce had been mad, his need to control everything clashing with Dick's need for independence. But after two days…

…..

 _Dick lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why couldn't Batman understand? Why was he always so-?_

 _A knock interrupted his thoughts._

 _"_ _Come in Alfred." He said, getting into a sitting position._

 _"_ _Not Alfred." Bruce said as he walked in and closed the door behind him._

 _Dick tensed, the way he did when he expected a fight. Bruce sat down next to him, his shoulders…almost slumped._

 _"_ _You're right."_

 _Whatever comeback Dick had planned, evaporated and he stared at his mentor in shock._

 _"_ _You have grown, changed, matured. And Robin is a child…a representation of innocence. And yes, you do need to be your own hero. You'll do great things, Dick."_

 _"_ _Then why the pissed-off reaction?"_

 _"_ _Because, dammit! Letting you be independent is you being a little bit further away from me, a little bit more in danger. Since my parent's death…I've tried to control everything, so that I wouldn't lose another person I care about. And I do not want to lose you, Dick."_

 _Dick stared at him, his mouth practically hanging open. Although he knew Bruce was way more emotional than he let on, than anyone would ever know, it was still unusual for him to voice those feelings. He leaned into his side, like he had when he was nine years old, and had a nightmare._

 _"_ _Bruce, you're my family. No matter what costume I wear, you won't lose me."_

 _"_ _I know… So, what will you call yourself now?" Bruce asked with a small smile._

 _"_ _Clark told me a legend once…about a man on Krypton, a hero. People called him…Nightwing."_

 _Next to him Bruce let out a dry laugh. "A name, that Superman gave you. Are you doing this for some kind of twisted revenge?"_

 _"_ _I am." Dick nodded with a smile._

 _"_ _Nightwing…it suits you. I'll have to overlook the Kryptonian issue."_

 _"_ _I guess you will."_

 _They stayed that way, for the rest of the night. Silently assuring each other they were still there._

 _…_ _.._

Then Jason and Tim had become part of their family. And yes, for a small moment, Dick had felt like he was being replaced. But then he had sat at dinner, with Bruce and his new brothers, eating Alfred's chicken, and realized that nobody had been replaced, his dysfunctional family had just grown. That was fine by him.

Jason had become Robin. And after him Tim had taken on his former identity as Robin. He'd been proud, that his brothers would continue what he had started.

His team did not seem to get that. With the exception of Wally and the Bats, more or less every member of his team, thought that he and Batman now hated each other's guts. And that he had something against the new Robin.

It was ridiculous.

…..

 _The team had just finished a mission against Poison Ivy. All Dick wanted was a shower and a bed. But he knew batman would want to know what happened, so he stayed behind along with Superboy, who looked at him strangely._

 _"_ _What?" Dick asked, as they waited for Batman to come._

 _"_ _Nothing, just…I can take over with the mission report today. It's been a long day and I doubt you want to finish it by talking to Batman."_

 _Nightwing blinked. "Um…Why not?"_

 _Conner looked at him again. "Look, I know you two don't get along so…"_

 _"_ _What do you mean? He's my ment- "._

 _The zeta tube announced Batman's arrival._

 _Bruce spared a glance at him, and Dick could see the concern in his eyes. He must've looked terrible. He took several hits in the fight._

 _"_ _Nightwing, you can go. Superboy will give me the report."_

 _Dick knew that Bruce just wanted him to get some rest, but apparently to Superboy it sounded like a very harsh dismissal, because he gave Dick a look like_ Yes, I know. Not getting along with your mentor sucks.

 _Honestly, Dick was too tired to correct him, so he just left._

 _…_ _..._

Next time it was Beast Boy and Blue Beetle.

…..

 _"_ _No Superman is cooler. He has all the powers."_

 _"_ _Please, Batman would just throw a green rock at him and the guy would go down."_

 _Dick listened to the two boys argue like they didn't personally know both of said heroes._

 _"_ _Besides, Batman has more protégés than Superman. I mean, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing-" Gar cut himself off, looking at Dick, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry…didn't mean to…uh…" Beast Boy trailed off._

 _"_ _Didn't mean to what?" Nightwing asked, genuinely confused._

 _"_ _Uh…well you know, it's probably awkward talking about Batman, since he disowned you and- ow!" Jaime elbowed him in the ribs._

 _"_ _What are you talking about? Batman didn't diso- "._

 _"_ _Robin, you are needed in Gotham City. Now." Batman's voice came through the speakers._

 _And of course, he called only for Robin. It had been Dick's idea that the two should do some patrolling together like he and Bruce did._

 _Clearly Gar and Jaime didn't know this because the two just nodded like this confirmed their suspicions._

 _…_ _.._

This continued, and he had no idea where the rumor came from. It seemed pretty obvious to him that he and Bruce were still family. Sure, he had his own place and a new costume…but that's called moving out. Not hating your family.

…..

 _They were all in the kitchen, starving after another mission. Malcom looked at Dick._

 _"_ _You know it's pretty cool." He told him, chewing on a sandwich._

 _"_ _What is?"_

 _"_ _You going aloof. No Batman. Though it probably sucks that you hate each other now." Malcom elaborated._

 _Nightwing almost choked. "I'm not…We don't ha- "._

 _"_ _Personally, I think it's Batman who burned all the bridges." Artemis interrupted._

 _"_ _Batman didn't- "._

 _"_ _Not to mention that it was bound to happen. I mean it's not like he gives people a lot of independence. You were bound to cut all ties one day." Rocket said._

 _"_ _I did not cut all- "._

 _"_ _Yah, I mean, it's not like he didn't give you good reason to hate him."_

 _"_ _Okay, I give up!" Dick pushed his chair away and headed for the zeta tubes as his teammates continued to gossip about the non-existent issues he had with Batman._

 _Tim and Barbara walked up on either side of him._

 _"_ _So, why does everyone think you and Bruce hate each other?" Tim asked curiously._

 _"_ _No idea."_


End file.
